


Flug's turn

by ofiuciocontuco



Series: twisted love [1]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Black hat trapped, Fluff I think, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, beta edition, dominant Flug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofiuciocontuco/pseuds/ofiuciocontuco
Summary: Flug was fed up.He was always running with the deadlines and it didn’t matter if the invention works in a proper way or not, it didn’t matter if the business never had been better, Black Hat will always scream and humiliate him. Because all it was a simple game of power, wasn’t it? But guess what? This time was Flug’s turn.





	Flug's turn

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!! this is a new beta edition, I've change lot of things, details and dialogues and right now I'm proud because it's a better fanfic (I promise to get better with practise and more works). Lot of thanks and love to my beta-readers: losrulosdelmal and Left_In_The_Wreckage. Hope you like it! byee

Flug was fed up.

He was always running around with the deadlines and it didn’t matter if the invention worked in the proper way or not, it didn’t matter if the business had never been better, Black Hat would always humiliate and scream at him. Because it all was a simple game of power for him, wasn't it? But guess what, Today it was Flug’s turn.

 

All the pieces were collocated in specifically selected places. He had already taken care of 505 and Demencia, they were busy buying the material for his next inventions.  
The house was empty.  
it was only him and the demon now.  
He even put a set of hidden cameras to record this historical moment.  
Flug smiled maliciously when he heard the angry steps of Black Hat.

"for your own sake, this better not be a waste of my time!" yelled the eldritch creature.

"Y-yes sir! it works perfectly." Flug Said quickly while he tried to keep a straight face. He almost giggled. He forced himself to act natural, and that meant with anxiety and panic.  
Then he showed his boss the pill. 

A terrible silence invaded the room. One eye dark, as the most terrible hole that anyone could call an eye, stared at him. After seeing that, it wasn’t necessary to act afraid.

 

"A pill! I asked you for a terrible laser gun and you show me a stupid pill!"

Black Hat lunged at the scientist, his hand turned into a deformed black wave that gripped the other man's neck. Flug tried to calm down, he still could do it, he only needed to concentrate on breathing, he looked at the floor.

 

"I-I can assure you sir that this is even better than a-"…

"SHUT UP! I didn't hire you to innovate! I hired you to follow my instructions!"

 

"Yes, and I’ve had enough of them!" said the scientist while he madly threw the pill to the floor. 

The pill broke on the floor and sprouted strange mechanical arms that took Black Hat’s extremities as small needles came out from the handcuffs that nailed the demon’s skin in place, causing the doctor to fall into the ground.  
Black hat was paralyzed.  
In fact, both of them were.

 

Flug was shaking and covering his bag with his hands, he was already going to start begging for mercy when he noticed that nothing was killing him.  
It was the first time that one of his invention worked perfectly in front of his boss.  
He looked to Black Hat, who was struggling to break free, he looked like a stupid cartoon. It was a perfect view, he had never seen anything like that, it was delightful. 

Flug started to laugh evilly, but that didn’t last, because he started to suffocate inside of the bag and started to scoff.

He took off the bag that covered his head, letting free a pallid, freckled face with messy red hair and insane green eyes. It could have been a normal face if you ignored all the scars that go through it.  
He hated the bag, the only reason he wore it was because Black Hat didn’t want to see his face.  
But now he was free to take it off. 

 

"GOT YA!" He laughed maniacally.

 

"FLUG, WHAT’S THE MEANING OF THIS FUCKERY, YOU LITTLE SHIT?"

 

"Let's call this... a... a meeting for minimum wage settlement!"

 

"WAGE SETTLEMENT?! DID YOU FORGET YOUR PLACE?! THANKS TO ME YOU’RE STILL ALIVE, YOU SPINELESS WORM"

 

"OH, REALLY?! AND THANKS TO ME YOUR COMPANY IS STILL ALIVE!"

 

"HOW DARE YOU YELL AT ME! I’M NOT GOING TO MAKE ANY DEAL WITH A MINION LIKE YOU, FREE ME THIS INSTANT AND I WILL CONSIDER LEAVING SOME OF YOUR BONES UNBROKEN WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU"

 

"YOU’RE NOT GOING TO LEAVE UNTIL WE REACH AN AGREEMENT!"

 

The demon was furious, his pupil had taken the shape of a skull as his head split into a sinister sharp mouth, whose tongue also had a little sharp mouth. 

"You can try as long as you want jefecito.”

Black Hat screamed and writhed but his shape changes were weak and he couldn’t get rid of the grip of the machine. 

 

“I constructed the machine to your abilities. Feeling weak? The machine is built to absorb your powers and uses them to contain you so the more you fight, the more of you it takes and the better it holds you."

 

The angry black wave of eyes and mouths calmed down until he finally shifted into his normal humanoid shape. Black Hat sighed.

 

"How much do you want?" said the resigned black entity

Flug laughed insanely again

 

"It’s going to be that easy? I expected more from the big and maleficent Black Hat." if the looks could stab you and his eyes were knives, the scientist head would be minced meat in that moment. Black hat didn’t move, he was staring at him and just picturing killing him in his thoughts.  
Now he understood why his boss was smiling all the time, this was very fun.

"Pathetic," said the ginger, enjoying every letter of the word.

He grabbed the demon’s tie. He wanted to imitate all the times where his boss pulled of his clothes and threatened him, they were dangerously close. If Black Hat had really wanted to kill Flug, that would have been the right time to do it.  
But he didn’t.

Instead of that his colors darkened even more and he purred. That was when Flug had noticed how near their lips were to each other, and he lost all of his confidence. Startled, Flug fell off to the floor and watched him carefully. 

 

"I’m surprised doctor." said Black Hat, who smiled evilly.

 

Flug was so flustered that even his clothes were changing colours.

 

"N-No that wasn’t my intention… I t-think that you misunderstood m-me" replied quickly the doctor while he was waving his arms in despair

The shapeless form had become an even more darker shadow with luminous red eyes, suddenly a big sharp smile arrived and it was Black Hat who started to laugh, making Flug freeze.

 

"You have a pinch of character at last! But am I pathetic? You have Me at your mercy and all you want is money… that’s a big lack of imagination doctor." teased the demon

 

"I-I want to buy an airplane to get out of here..."

 

"Really? You only want that?" he smiled in a mischievous way.

 

The silence reigned the room. Black Hat was looking at Flug in a way that flug had never seen directed at anyone.  
It looked like... Tenderness? No way, it was Black Hat after all.  
This look was different, but he couldn't identify the meaning, there was just no chance in hell Black Hat felt something positive for someone like him.

 

"Well..." said the demon breaking the silence "I know that you don’t want to leave. You like being another villain. "

 

"What? No, I don’t. I’m not like y-"

 

"Of course you are not. You’ve a lot to learn yet to be like me... but I can teach you."

Teach him? Could Black Hat hear himself? He tried to imagine the demon as a teacher in front of a blackboard, losing his patience and becoming in horrors beyond imagination. It was a funny thought, but villainy is not an easy equation, This wasn’t like following a recipe. Even when it was simple, it still meant people would get hurt, which was the last thing he wanted.

"I- I was a hero before you! I even was nominated for a Nobel Peace prize!"

 

"That's gotta mean a lot in world where people like Bush get nominated so many times... Don’t lie to yourself, Dr flug, you hate humanity as much as I do... But you can’t handle that without feeling bad so you need me to force you to make evil weapons. It's the only way you have to not feeling guilty."

 

Flug was confused, how was Black Hat capable of keeping the upper hand in any situation? 'Focus Flug, he is your prisoner. You can control this... Don’t let him see you doubt, he can smell weakness,' he thought nervously.

He succumbed to the fatigue of his body and sat down in the laboratory chair. He took his head in both hands and he tried to look to the ceiling, where it wasn’t Black Hat’s face. 

The words of his boss floated in the room  
“I don’t do evil weapons. They’re just weapons, how they are used it’s out of my business” He murmured while he touch the scars of his face

“Fuck up Flug!! you sell it to villains… what do you think they do with them? save kittens? of course they’re evil weapons. They’re made by an evil scientist, sell by the most evil being in the entire universe and bought by inferior beings of evil” replied Black Hat

“I’M NOT EVIL” He tried to sound furious while he was striking strongly the table. Despite of the tantrum, he couldn’t avoid to seem vulnerable. He was doubting himself, but he was a good man even if the world say otherwise, wasn’t he?.

He spent lot of years trying to find cure for deadly diseases, hunger, physical limitations, emotions. When he find out the way to solve, it was indeed a very simple solution. The problem was the mind’s container, if they changed the human body by a robotic body almost all the problems would disappear. No more diseases, no more aging, no more troublesome families. “Evil weapons” that’s how they called his last invention, the entire world despised him and humiliated him. He took his personal plane, got drunk and crashed. That should have been his end but it wasn’t. The demons find him with his typical sharp smile…. and well, we all know how everything continue. 

He tried to save humanity that was true, but it doesn’t mean that he loves humanity neither. Maybe at the end he was trying to save them from being humans.

His boss had a point, maybe he really hated humanity. Since he was a child, the humans looked like disgusting creatures that crawled toward self-destruction. He was not excluded, so he hated to himself too. Sometimes he tried to think that there was still something beautiful in the mankind, that they could do something good if you let the chance open. But every time he reads the newspaper the positive feeling disappears. Despite everything, Flug had never felt he was a real bad guy, he couldn’t hurt anybody, it was against his standards. Well, he created weapons, but he wasn’t the one who pulled the trigger. 

He stared at his boss and watched as a row of teeth turns into a smile. He must stop him now, he still had time to manipulate him.

"Okay” the doctor sighed “if I’m so secretly evil, aren’t you afraid that I'll betray you?" He asked while he turned the chair to speak face to face

"Betray me? We both know that you’re not going to do that." the demon grinned 

"... and why not?" the doctor inquired

"Because your crush on me Doctor. I mean you began with my house-" He joked in a mischievous manner.

The scientist blinked, while his heart went crazy. Fuck, This wasn’t according to the plan.

"But I don’t blame you for it. I know that I’m irresistible," Black Hat smiled smug and... flirty.  
Holy fuck.  
This was too much.

"Look around you sir! This isn’t exactly the right situation for a romantic proposition!"

 

"Yes it is." His demonic voice echoed from every dark corner in the room."How do you think that villains start to date each other? Did you think that it was the same as with the peasants and those corny so-called Heros? with something as pathetic as a serenade or a bunch of flowers? villains take what they want without permission... So come on Flug, don’t be shy, stop denying yourself and take what you want." said the demon winking his eye.

Was it a trap? This couldn’t be his boss. He was being obviously teased in a non-humiliating way.  
He must be playing with him, waiting to be released and to murder him. 

Flug was in trouble, he knew that it was a trap, but if he didn’t do anything he would show he was weak and worst of all it would be a waste of his efforts.  
He had to be strong.

He came up to his boss.  
Now it was the time to make him pay him all these years of humiliation, he was going to show him the worst Flug possible, born of his own actio- Flug stopped his train of thought when he looked at the anomaly in the demon’s eye. It was not his imagination.  
He did see it, it was little and well hidden, but he could still see the fear in his look. 

 

"Flug, it is for today!" said the demon, he tried to sound angry, but he sounded nervous.

 

He supported his hands in the others shoulder and felt the slightest movement. Was his boss shaking?  
They stared at each other. It was like a battle of wills.  
Flug grabbed Black Hat's chin and kissed him in a clumsily and passionately way. It was quick, but he could feel all the bucal cavity of the demon. Some people talk about first kisses like they were an explosion, but this was too literal, the demon’s saliva was burning him like acid. Although there was pain, it was still pleasurable.  
Then suddenly, Flug stopped the kiss and ran away all the while screaming and blushing like mad.

Black Hat laughed very loudly for a long time, before he noticed that he was alone in the lab.  
And still trapped.

"FLUG I DEMAND YOU TO COME BACK HERE AND FREE ME! DID YOU HEARD ME! COME BACK THIS INSTANT FLUUUUG!... YOU SHITY BASTARD! FLUUUG!"

But only silence answered his screams, and not even demencia came to help him.

"You are going to pay severely for this one! You little fucker!" snarled darkly the demon.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is the first time in my whole life that I write a fanfic, soo thank you for reading!!


End file.
